


Why So Protective? (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, cuteness, shy reader, tony goes all feely!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton X Reader!</p><p>You were going on a date with a bartender and wondered what was up with Clint~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Protective? (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I write Clint wrong but I hope you like it~! n u n
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar~

You worked with Tony and Bruce at the lab so you did see the Avengers more than once but you didn't mind since they were such fun to be around and even have a few drinks with. Thor and Tony were like party animals. Natasha was a bit hard to talk to at first but when she opens up a bit, she was like a teacher and a sister. Bruce was the person you could talk to anything about and he would tell no one which made him one of your close friends since you also had a taste for science. Steve and Clint were also like your brothers, since they protect you and also took care of you. Steve was such a big bear with a big heart, that you can't help but huggle his cute face. Clint was a bit different like a protective brother with you since he said you couldn't take care of yourself in the outside world. You did great by yourself but when it comes to pervy or drunken people it was a bit different. You were like Bruce; you didn't like getting into fights and also didn't like people shouting at you. It struck your nerves. But Clint was there most times to help you and after would hug your waist which you thought was cute.

"Well, well~ First time seeing you in a dress~" Tony grinned as he watched you sorting yourself out in front of the mirror. The Avengers mostly saw you in your work clothes and you always wear pants, so seeing you like this was a surprise to all.

You looked at him and smiled nervously. "Do I look okay Tony..?" You asked in your sweet voice which melted the Iron man's heart.

"Honey...You look beautiful.." He got closer and kissed your forehead. Tony always thought you were cute since you were always shy and blush when he says something dirty to tease you but he loved you like a close friend. "So why so dressed up?" He asked when both of you walked to the living room.

"I got a date.." You said and smiled, tugging your dress nervously. You were not an outside person so meeting new people was a bother to you.

"My sister has a date?" Thor widely grinned when he heard, holding a sweet pop tart. "I am proud you have found a mate to be with~" He then tapped your shoulder which to you was strong. "Who is this lucky man?"

You blushed lightly, looking up at Thor since he was bloody huge. "I-It's just a date, Thor. And his name is Garry. He works as a bartender and we talked when I went out with a few friends.." You then swallowed, feeling exposed wearing this dress in front of the people you are close too.

You then saw Clint and gave a light smile but he froze when he saw you; looking like he saw a rare bird. "_____________.." He walked over as his eyes were on you, making you nervously move foot to foot. "You look...Beautiful...Where you going?" He asked curiously.

"Our sister is going on a date with a man named Garry~!" Thor boomed out as he looked excited. wow, maybe he should go on this date.

"I-It's nothing really.." Your eyes looked at Clint, seeing he had a straight look on his face. "I'll be home at ten, don't worry~" You giggled at your own lame joke but Clint didn't seem amused. Was he mad?

"Miss _____________, your ride is here." Jarvis said over you.

"Oh-! Okay~ B-Bye guys~" You smiled and waved then turned to grab your bag and went in the elevator. When it closed, you sighed and frowned, hoping Clint was okay.

~~~

Dinner with Garry was okay, nothing which made your heart pound with excitement or anything. But he did rub your thigh at times and it made you feel uncomfortable but you said nothing since the date was almost over. When it came to ten he drives you home, doing a bit of small talk in his car and even made a few jokes.

You both got out and were at your home which was really flats with other people. "Thank you, I had a great time.." You said and smiled, wanting to go in your room and watch a movie. "I'll see you again?" You kissed his cheek and was about to go in but he grabbed your wrist.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" Garry raised a brow and smiled. "-Or maybe a look around your place?"

You swallowed, feeling a bit awkward. "S-Sorry. I just want to go to my room now. Don't worry, I will see you again.."

You pulled away but he grabbed your wrist and looked impatient. "Oh come on, I thought you liked me?" You did...Up until now. You tried to get your wrist back but he held you close. "Come on, just a small kiss.."

"N-No, stop it.." You frowned and tried to pull away but he was being forceful that your wrist started to hurt. You wish you were Bruce and go all Hulk on him. "Sto-"

Someone grabbed him and punched him away from you then punched him in the face which made him fall on the ground. "Back. Off.." It was Clint!?

"Who the fuck are you?" Garry got up and growled. "This is none of your business.." He was about to punch Clint, but he moved to the side and punched him in the gut. It was his business now. Clint punched him again and again, making him go against the wall. Garry moved his head which made Clint punch the wall and cut his knuckle.

"C-Clint-!" You grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Stop it, P-Please..!" He looked at you, seeing you looked scared. Even though Garry was an ass hole, you didn't want to see people hurt.

"You're lucky she stopped me or I would fucking kill you." Clint sent Garry daggers. "See her or even touch her again..And I will cut your hands off.." He threatened. He took your wrist and dragged you inside, going to the elevator. You twitched and hissed, making Clint look at your wrist where Garry grabbed you. Fire was in Clint's eyes wishing he would kill the guy.

"I'm..I'm okay.." You whispered and looked up at him, seeing he didn't buy it. When it stopped on floor four, Clint went to your door and went inside when you unlocked it. You took off your heels and softly took his hand, going to the kitchen. "Stay.." You grabbed a tea towel and put some water on it, then took Clint's hand and wiped the blood off; having no idea which was his or Garry's.

Clint watched you with soft eyes, the anger gone since he loved your gentle touch. You then wrapped up his hand and placed a kiss on it, like a parent does to a child. "Thank you, __________..." He then cupped your cheek so your eyes looked at his. "You want me to call Bruce about your wrist?"

You shook your head and smiled, looking up at him. "I-It's okay Clint, it's just a bruise...It'll heal.." You then poured each other a drink and took a sip, going to the living room. "I wonder why Garry was mean...He was really nice at dinner...But.." Too late to go back since Clint was all ears. "He did rub my thigh and...I didn't really like it.."

Clint frowned and sighed. "Why didn't you stop him?" You went silent which made him groan. "I know you don't like being mean but there is something call boundaries.." You frowned and muttered sorry, placing your drink down. "Fuck sake.." Clint placed his drink down and crossed his arms. "All guys you meet are fucking ass holes..They want your body because you're innocent and sweet. You giving them a smile think that you want to fuck them..!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "You are too beautiful for this world, you know?" You blushed surprisingly at him. "They don't deserve you...You are too perfect for them-"

"C-Clint.." You went over and placed your hands on his chest so he could stop. He stopped and looked down at you. The street lights shined through your window since you didn't turn on the living room lights on, which made the feeling the atmosphere change for you both.

"_____________.." He muttered, placing his hands on your waist as his forehead rested on yours. What was happening, you felt tingly in your belly and your heart fluttering. You didn't know what to say or what to do, so both of you just look at each other, not realizing your bodies are lightly touching. You then heard beeping from Clint's pocket which made you pull away and swallow. "Sorry.." He pulled out his phone.

"It's okay..I'll be in my room.." You smiled and walked off, shutting the door behind. What the hell happened back there? Why so drawn to him? You went in your bathroom and started to clean your face to get rid of the makeup. You were better with it off anyway. You were about to unzip your dress but heard a knock. "Come in Clint."

He opened the door and smiled lightly. "That was Fury. He said I got a mission tomorrow." You nod and smiled back, standing there a bit awkward. "Oh sorry, you were changing. Since you're safe, I will go now.."

He turned to leave but you grabbed his hand. "N-No-" You blushed. "..Stay...Please.." He turned his head and blinked surprised but nods anyway. "Clint...Did...D-Did you mean it..?" He looked a bit confused. "Am I...P-Perfect..?" You whispered.

"____________...You're the most perfect person I've met....You're sweet, kind, funny, open...You help people before you help yourself..You love just being your...That is a person I love.." You froze and blushed at the last part. You then realized everything. He liked you. That is why he is protective of you and goes silent when you say you like a guy or have a date, since he is jealous over it. You thought you were stupid not realizing it sooner. Right now you wanted him, No, You needed him.

You felt bold and slowly unzipped your dress in front of him, making him freeze in place. "__________..?" He muttered, seeing your straps leave your shoulders and the dress on the floor. He swallowed and watched you like pray, loving what he saw. You were wearing unmatched underwear but Clint didn't care. "__________.." Your feet walked over to Clint and placed your hands on his chest, barely hearing his breathing. "What are you.."

You rubbed his chest and swallowed as your nerves were coming back since you were half naked in front of him. "Clint.." You muttered as your eyes never left his. "..Love me.." Clint was taken back and even blushed lightly, his breathing coming back. You wrapped your arms round his neck as his arms wrapped round your waist to make your bodies closer. Your lips were so close, lightly tracing one another, until there was no space left. You both lightly kissed each other until it turned into long kisses and then heated kisses. "Mm.."

Clint grunted when your fingers ran through his short hair and bringing his face close, his hip pressed against yours. He was erect in his pants and he knew you felt it since your face was redder, but he also knew you were heated between your legs from this. Your hands went down and tugged his shirt. "Hah.." He pulled away the kiss for a second and took off his shirt, tossing it aside. You kissed each other again and your hands felt his body that you eagerly lightly scratched his back, making him groan in his throat.

He then lifted you up and walked to the bed, placing you down then got between your legs. Your hands were all over each other as your bodies were pressed together; making you lightly gasp when his hidden cock poked between your legs. "C..Clint.." You rested your head back and moaned then felt him place kisses on your neck.

He took off his pants so he was just in his boxers when he nibbled your neck. "Have you done this before?" He asked you returning a nod. "Alright...Do you want me to be gentle?" You just shrugged and swallowed but gasped when he sucked your collar bone. "I guess you don't sleep around a lot?" You blushed and shook your head, feeling him smirk against your skin but then felt him took off your bra. "Don't worry...I will take care of you. You're mine now and I am not letting you go.." So possessive. You liked it.

"P-Please don't.." You muttered, looking down at him. Clint looked back and smiled, giving a wink before he licked your nipple. "Mm.." You bit your lip and whimpered, resting your head back. He then sucked your nipple as he took off your underwear and to make you less uncomfortable, he took off his boxers so both of you were naked. You didn't want to look but your eyes looked down and saw his whole glory, making you blush red. He was so handsome with his perfect muscles, body hair and his long erect cock.

"Staring? Naughty girl.." Clint grinned as he teased you which made you quickly look away that he chuckled. "I'm teasing. No need to be shy. You can look all day, like I can with you.." You swallowed and looked at him to see his soft smile. "You have no idea how badly I wanted this.." He then placed kisses on your body which made you whimper. "How badly I wanted you...Mm...You were always in the lab and laughing with the science bros, which made me want that laugh...Wanting that smile.." His bright blue eyes stared at you as he left marks all over with his hand rubbing your thigh. "You warmed my heart up when you got close and rested on me as we watched movies together...I sometimes got excited which made me go to the bathroom and fix my problem.." You gasped and moaned when he spoke, his fingers gripping the bed sheets. "And when I guy flirted or touched you...I got so mad...They don't deserve to touch you.." He then kissed your thigh. "I wanted to touch you...since it meant something.."

"Clint.." You breathed out and blushed, putty in his hands. His face went between your legs and started to lick your walls, making you rest back your head and ran your fingers through his hair. This was so embarrassing but you wanted more. More of his love, More of his touch, More of Clint. "Oh god.." His tongue was dancing round your entrance and even your clit, making your toes lightly curl up. "Mm.." You bucked in his face as he fucks you with his tongue. He knew what he was doing really well. "C-Clint...That's S-So good-ah.." You gasped and closed your eyes.

"Mm.." Clint opened his eyes to see your flushed face. He then slipped in two fingers which made you buck and whimper more, your legs shook with pleasure. He knew you were going explode if he doesn't enter you now. His hand went down and grabbed his own cock then started to pump slowly. He started to move his fingers inside of you and groan from his own touch. He dripped pre cum and used it for lubricant so he could slip inside of you easily. He pulled away and licked his lips. He then lifted you up to sit on his lap, so your legs were round his waist and his tip near your entrance. "You ready, _________..?" He asked softly, rubbing your sides.

You breathed and wrapped your arms round his neck, looking into his eyes as your forehead was on his. "Y..Yes...Please Clint...Make me F-Fully yours.." You muttered and kissed his lips, tasting yourself on him which was new to you. Clint kissed and smiled with delight, as you lowered yourself on to his throbbing cock. "Ah.." He held him close and moaned, getting him fully inside of you. "S-So big.."

"Mm...You're just tight.." Clint breathed out and smiled your bodies close together. "You feel amazing, ___________...Now to pleasure you all night.." He lightly gripped your waist a started to move you which made you move your hips on your own. "Mm...Yes.." Clint groaned as he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of his cock inside of your tight walls. You felt like a virgin.

You lightly pulled away with your hands on his shoulders, then started to bounce on his cock. "A-Ah-Hah-C-Clint~" You panted and watched him, seeing his eyes all over you. One of his hands grabbed your breast and squeezed, making you gasp. It slightly hurt but you oddly liked it. Wow, You really were a naughty girl--Well, His naughty girl. "F-Fuck me...Please..! Fill me.." You begged but it also sounded like a squeak. Clint held you close and moved you faster, making your breasts bounce with every move. Oh Clint loved it, the dirty boy.

"____________..Hah...Jesus, You're beautiful.." He muttered and placed your back on the bed, making your legs go in the air as he thrusted a bit faster. You cried and held him close, both of you panting and sweating from the sweet passion you're giving each other. Your fingers scratched his back and left marks, making him groan and leave more marks on your body.

Your walls tighten up with each hard thrust he gave, but then he hit the right spot which no one has ever done to you before. "C-Clint!" You squeaked out but then cried, panting deeply. "T-There-Don't stop, D-Don't stop-!" Clint smirked and knew what you meant, then started to hit that spot like it was your last day on Earth. Your mind went blank and all you could do was cry out his name, as your body shook and felt yourself cumming. "C-Clint! Clint! I-I'm cumming! Please!"

"_____________..._____________...Ngh...Shit, shit....Ah...Feel so fucking good.." He kissed you and groaned, getting close as well since your walls were pretty much milking him. "I'm cumming to...Ngh...Cum..Cum..Ah-!" He gripped your sides as his hips moved faster and harder, both of you moaning out.

"_______________!"

"C-Clint!"

~~~

After an hour of love making and even at times hard fucking, you both rested next to each other and panted. Your head was on Clint's chest as his arm was wrapped round you. You did small talking about what will happen now. Clint knew you were nervous with relations so he understood. You wanted to be his Girlfriend and be with him for quite awhile or maybe forever; you didn't know what will happen. But you both soon went to sleep soundly in a sweet embrace.

"..Mm.." You hummed and slowly opened your eyes, seeing the light shine through your window. You moved your body up and blinked, realizing Clint was not in bed. "C-Clint?" You called out and no one replied. You slowly got up and hissed lightly as your body slightly hurt, then realized the marks on your body. Wow, last night was wild. You covered yourself with your gown and went to the kitchen now knowing he was gone but felt something on your table. It was your favourite flowers in one of your plant pots and then noticed a card next to it. You picked it up and read it, seeing it was from Clint.

'Hey _______

I sadly left early since I had that mission to go to. Last night was amazing and I hope it won't be the last. Hope you like the flowers.  
Wait for me

Clint- Xxx'

You blushed and smiled, placing the card against your chest. "I will wait, Clint.." You said softly and giggled.

~~~

A week later and he hasn't returned from his mission but you still waited. You were worried about him and hope he would be okay when he gets back. Tony and Bruce were the first to know about you and Clint, since Tony notice a few marks on your neck. Tony was teasing you and wanted to know how it was but he was happy for you and so was Bruce.

Tony twirled you and grinned, music playing in the lab room to make the day fun. You giggled with a smile on your face as you danced, Bruce watching from the corner of his eye as he worked but smiled too. You then turned as the door opened and froze. "C..Clint.." You smiled softly, placing a hand on your chest. Tony turned the music low and went next to Bruce, watching like he was in a theatre.

"Hey ____________.." Clint smiled. He had a few cuts on his face and his hand wrapped up. You went over and frowned, placing your hands on his chest softly. "I'm fine, don't worry...It's just a few cuts.."

You swallowed and hugged him close as he hugged you back, embracing each other. You felt your heart filling up with happiness and love, wanting to give Clint all of your emotions. "I missed you...I waited for you.." You whispered closing your eyes.

"I know...I missed you too.." He kissed the side of your head and smiled, rubbing your back. You both pulled away a bit and softly kissed each other, your hand cupping his face.

"I'm going feely here.." Tony fake sniffs, placing a hand on his chest where is Arc was. "If I had roses, I would toss them at you~" You giggled and smiled, holding Clint closer. "Oh yeah~! Clint, can you tell me what it was like with ______________?" Tony said bluntly.

You blushed and buried your face in Clint's chest. "I'm not going to detail but I will say this...There is no words to describe it.." He grinned and winked as he walked off with you, his arm round your waist. "Also-_____________ Is off all day and we are going to get pizza~" You giggled and blushed lightly.

"Don't hurt my dancing partner~" Tony called out and grinned. But now Tony was bored. "...Want to dance Bruce?"

"No, I'm good~" Bruce shook his head and smiled.

THE END! :3

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment~
> 
> I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
